


Even Sylvain is Right Sometimes

by MakaS0ul



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, also mild blood warning, and by church swears I mean goddess damn it and the like, ingrid is a useless lesbian, ingrid makes some love addled choices, manuela shows up for a bit but i won't tag her, minor edeleth pining in the background, no braincells here, rated t for church swears, wingman sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: Ingrid realized she has a crush on Dorothea and doesn't know what to do about it. Sylvain takes it upon himself to help her out. As you can expect, things don't go smoothly.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Even Sylvain is Right Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid and Dorothea deserved an A support this is the hill I will die on. Anyway, Ingrid's braincells depart in front of Pretty Girl and this is the result. Enjoy~!

Ingrid was a fool, and she knew this, but she liked to keep other people from knowing this as best she could. Sure, she could never trick Felix or Sylvain considering they had known her since childhood, but the others were fairly easy to do. She was also consistent about when she was a fool, but that in and of itself was its own issue. The problem was that she was always making a fool of herself in front of one particular person, and even worse, that person had likely taken notice.

In other words, Dorothea had seen Ingrid at her most foolish more times than Ingrid would like to admit.

Sure, Dorothea would never do more than tease her gently about it, but it still hurt Ingrid’s pride to watch herself completely fall apart in front of the gorgeous songstress. Seriously, she was going to become the very model of knighthood, protecting the people from atop her pegasus, facing brigand after brigand without wavering, so why could she not maintain just a _fraction _of that poise in front of her crush?

Though she was a fool, she was not completely without a brain; she was aware of her growing feelings for her dear friend, which became especially clear after the fiasco with her (thankfully) former fiancé. The way Dorothea had fought so fiercely to protect her and stop that vile man from getting anywhere near her had made something inside Ingrid stir, something that hadn’t stirred since Glenn.

Of course, the fact that Dorothea had joked about the ring being a proposal and then giving it to the Professor once Ingrid (stupidly) cleared the misunderstanding had hurt quite a bit, but she had nobody but herself to blame.

Surprisingly, the Professor had pulled her aside afterward and promised to return it to Ingrid when she asked. Perhaps the Professor had been more aware of her feelings than Ingrid herself had. The woman was incredibly difficult to read and surprisingly observant; it wouldn’t be a stretch to say she had figured it out.

At the time though, Ingrid was confused with her disappointment towards Dorothea’s teasing and subsequent regifting of the ring.

As those disquieting feelings constantly resurfaced whenever Dorothea was involved, it hadn’t taken long for Ingrid to figure herself out.

Her feelings had scared her initially, worried her that she was somehow betraying Glenn, but Sylvain had reminded her that Glenn was long gone, and would not begrudge her for finding happiness. Sylvain was an idiot, but once in a while he had something good to say, she supposed.

So after Sylvain’s not so subtle nudging, she’d allowed her feelings to blossom.

It had been like a breath of fresh air in the midst of spring; she felt free and as if a fog had been lifted from her heart and mind. She was able to be honest in her admiration of women, and felt far more like herself than she had since as far back as she could remember.

The only problem was that now that she had acknowledged her feelings, she had transformed into a complete dunce in front of Dorothea, constantly putting her foot in her mouth, tripping over her words or her own feet, and generally looking like an inept bungler.

It was humiliating, and yet, Dorothea never said anything about her sudden change. But she certainly knew something was going on; she always did. If there was gossip, Dorothea knew about it, and there was no way word hadn’t gotten around about Ingrid’s sudden and mysterious lack of coordination.

Yes, Ingrid was a bonafide fool.

* * *

“So have you asked her out yet?” Sylvain asked around a bite of fish.

Ingrid promptly choked on her own food, slamming her fist into her chest to try and dislodge her would-be assassin. “What?!” she croaked once the food was safely down her throat.

“Why do you look so surprised? You’ve got a crush on her, so the next step is to ask her out, right?”

“Maybe for you, Sylvain, but unlike you, I have to think about the consequences of my actions,” Ingrid said with a glare.

“What consequences? She says ‘no’ and you move on or she says ‘yes’ and you land yourself a girlfriend. Sounds like an easy choice to me.” He took another bite of fish, ignoring Ingrid’s glare from across the table.

“You seem to have forgotten that we’re in the same house and I would be unable to avoid her if things went sour. And I’m afraid that if she rejects me, it would ruin our friendship.” Ingrid rubbed her forehead.

“We’re talking about the same Dorothea, aren’t we? Miss Congeniality? You really think she’d hate your guts if you asked her out and she didn’t feel the same?”

Ingrid groaned, slamming her head into the table. Sylvain was right –Dorothea probably wouldn’t hate her for asking her out, but that was Ingrid’s best excuse to get out of asking her out. Goddess damn it, Sylvain—and she knew that, but it didn’t make it any more pleasant to hear. She really was just hiding behind excuses because she was a coward.

“Who would hate my darling Ingrid’s guts if she didn’t feel the same? Nobody who has eyes, I’m sure.”

Ingrid froze. Of _course_ the object of her affections would just happen to come by while she was avoiding the issue like the plague. She couldn’t bring herself to pull her head up from the table. They really had nice furniture here.

“Oh, hey Dorothea!” Ingrid could practically _hear _the wiggle of eyebrows in her direction. “Funny enough, we were just talking about y—”

And suddenly motivation to shut Sylvain’s mouth for good surged through her, miraculously allowing her to raise her head from the table and hurl her napkin directly at his giant mouth.

“Ignore Sylvain, please. He’s just trying to stir up trouble by spreading _lies_,” Ingrid said breathlessly.

“Are they really lies, though?” Sylvain laughed, pulling the napkin out of his mouth.

“Shut _up, _Sylvain.”

Dorothea’s giggle broke Ingrid’s train of thought on the best way to kill her childhood friend. “Well, isn’t this a lively meal! Would you mind terribly if I joined you, Ingrid?”

“What about me?” Sylvain asked, his usual grin in place.

“What _about_ you?” Dorothea asked, her words as sharp as her barely-cordial smile.

“I’m here too. Aren’t you going to ask if I mind whether you join us or not? But you know I have no problem with a beautiful girl such as yourself being in my company.” The wink he sent Dorothea sent a spike of irritation up Ingrid’s spine, but before she could say anything, Dorothea beat her to the punch.

“I’m here to eat with Ingrid, not with you. Besides, my pasta has more than enough cheese, and I don’t need you adding any with your flirtations.” She turned to Ingrid, her smile softening to something genuine. “Of course, if my darling Ingrid would like to keep you in her company, I certainly won’t go against her wishes.”

Ingrid swallowed thickly. Dorothea’s eyes on her sent her heart beating a mile a minute. “I—” she coughed, willing the cracking in her voice away, “I know Sylvain can be a pain in the ass, but he _was_ helping me out, so I don’t mind if he stays. Is that alright?”

“Of course, Ingrid! Whatever makes you happy!” Dorothea sat herself down primly, scooting her chair just a bit closer to Ingrid’s. “Now, what was our resident flirt helping you with? Love troubles?”

Ingrid shoveled a large bite of fish into her mouth to buy herself some time to answer. She thought about lying, though the thought didn’t sit well with her, but Dorothea had already heard them briefly talking about the reciprocation of feelings so she’d likely gain nothing from lying.

She swallowed her bite and time was up. “You could say that,” she said carefully, making it a point to stare at her plate instead of the curious eyes that she could feel burning a hole into the side of her head.

“Oh! Well if that’s the case, surely I can help as well! And likely far better than Sylvain could.”

“Hey, I’ve got plenty of love advice to give out too,” Sylvain said with a laugh. He looked rather unbothered by the barbs in Dorothea’s words. Although considering Ingrid was currently trying to not make a fool of herself, he would be more than entertained enough to ignore some light insults.

“Maybe so, but it seems our dear Ingrid is interested in a woman, and I just happen to be a woman with an interest in women, so I think my advice would be more applicable, wouldn’t you agree?”

“That’s fair,” he said with a snicker that Ingrid pointedly ignored.

“So, who’s the lucky lady? Is it someone from the Blue Lions? Mercedes is quite pretty and I know she’s interested in the fairer sex,” Dorothea said, a finger to her cheek in thought.

“N-no, it’s not someone from the Lions.” Goddess, it was difficult to keep her voice steady.

“The Golden Deer, then? Oh! Is it Edie? If she’s your target then I’m sorry to tell you that she’s quite fixated on the Professor, so I doubt you’d have a shot.” Dorothea’s face twisted into a sympathetic frown, a warm hand squeezing Ingrid’s shoulder.

The touch felt like fire, even through the fabric of her uniform. It was so distracting she nearly forgot to reply. “It’s not Edelgard either.” Besides, if it had been Edelgard, she wouldn’t have even considered confessing, seeing as anyone with eyes could tell she was smitten with the newest professor of Garreg Mach.

“Well, regardless of who it is, the best way to increase your chances is to spend as much time with them as possible, alone is ideal of course.”

“You’re exactly right Dorothea,” Sylvain said with a grin aimed at Ingrid.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Ingrid knew that look. That was Sylvain’s patented “mischief” look. She had to stop him before he had a chance to—

“Speaking of, there’s a lady I’ve been itching to spend more time with, so I’m gonna head out for a bit. You two have fun!”

_Goddess damn it, Sylvain!_

Ingrid knew it was pointless to try and stop him, so she let him go, fury radiating in his direction. Maybe she would unbuckle his saddle the next time they went out for patrol together. Or maybe she should just kill him.

“Well, now that the third wheel is finally gone, I can have you all to myself,” Dorothea said with a giggle, one that sent a flush straight to Ingrid’s cheeks.

Dorothea often said things that sent Ingrid’s heart fluttering, but considering Dorothea was flirtatious with nearly everyone (and had a bit of a reputation for dating nearly half the academy), Ingrid knew she couldn’t take those things seriously. Yes, she often made a fool of herself, but making incorrect assumptions was one thing she wouldn’t let herself do. Still, a girl could dream, couldn’t she?

“Stop teasing me, Dorothea. I know you enjoy saying these things because you find my reactions amusing,” Ingrid said with a frown.

“I would be lying if I said I _didn’t _find your blushing and stuttering amusing, but I never tease you when I say that I like spending time together just the two of us.”

Well… _that_ was certainly bad for Ingrid’s heart. Bad enough to make her face heat terribly.

She knew that if Dorothea saw her bright red face, she’d certainly tease her about it, so what was Ingrid to do? Hide her face, of course! What was the best way to do that? Ingrid’s flustered mind brought her a solution that, had she the ability to think rationally around Dorothea, she wouldn’t have done.

Ingrid smashed her face into the table of the dining hall.

To say that the resulting pain from breaking her nose was near-unbearable would have been an understatement. Sharp, excruciating pain radiated from her nose, tears springing to her eyes immediately. She’d been kicked by horses, fallen from her pegasus during flights, and been punched in the face more than once by Felix during sparring, but this was something else entirely.

If Dorothea’s concerned cries were anything to go by, she looked just as bad as her nose felt. And, judging by the blood she could faintly feel pooling around her face, her gargantuan lapse in judgement was far worse than she had initially thought.

Somewhere in the far recesses of her brain, she could tell she was being lifted and carried somewhere, but it felt so distant, like she was underwater. Sounds were dulled, including a soft voice that was laced with tears telling her… something. She couldn’t make the words out, but they sounded worried.

Ingrid tried to speak, but her lips were swollen and split, so everything came out as a mumble. The only thing she could get out was a single, “oops,” before letting herself drift off.

* * *

She woke up later in the infirmary, Dorothea’s frantic voice speaking to what was likely Professor Manuela registering slowly.

“I don’t know either! One minute, she was eating her meal, then she just smashed her face into the table!”

“Are you sure she didn’t pass out and her head hitting the table was a result of that?”

“I’m more than sure! I watched her bring her head back only to swing it forward full force! Is she going to be alright, Manuela?”

“She’ll be fine, Dorothea. We’ve mended her nose and the bleeding has stopped, though I’ve no doubt she will be quite out of it for a while. So take it easy on her, alright?”

“Manuela! I have more sense than to seduce someone who’s taken a blow to the head!”

Dorothea’s voice sounded like nothing Ingrid had heard from her before. She sounded… embarrassed? It was lovely, the way her voice pitched up a bit, and Ingrid could bet that Dorothea’s cheeks looked wonderful with a dusting of pink. Ah, she really wanted to see her face right now.

“Dorothea?” she mumbled, pleased to find her lip to have been repaired as well, though her voice was warbled from the blood that had clotted in her nose.

“Ingrid? Oh Goddess, are you feeling better now? What were you thinking?!” Dorothea rushed to her bed and grasped one of Ingrid’s hands in her own, clutching it like it was the only thing keeping Ingrid tethered to this world.

Somehow, it felt easier to be honest, so Ingrid closed her eyes and sighed. “I was blushing and I didn’t want you to see and tease me.”

Dorothea ignored the loud snort Professor Manuela couldn’t conceal. “So you thought the best way to do that was to smash your face into the table?!”

“I dunno,” Ingrid slurred, “my mind doesn’t work very well when you’re around.”

The choked sound that both Dorothea and Professor Manuela made caused Ingrid to open her eyes. She could have sworn her heart stopped; Dorothea was blushing. Dorothea was _blushing_! Because of something Ingrid said! She was _BLUSHING!_

“Just as pretty as I thought,” she whispered, not truly sure how much of this sudden burst of courage and honesty was due to her injury. Even if she wasn’t addled just a bit, she was sure she would find the rosy hue of Dorothea’s cheeks beautiful all the same.

“Quite the charmer you’ve picked, Dorothea! I’m impressed,” Professor Manuela said with a hand over her mouth. Ingrid could tell she was barely holding back her laughter, but for once she didn’t care. She was too focused on Dorothea’s lovely features.

Sadly, those features were quickly pulled out of sight when Dorothea whipped her head around to presumably glare at Professor Manuela.

The Professor raised her hands in surrender, though the smirk on her face suggested she was only bowing out to be nice. “No need for the look. I’ll leave you two alone, but if you get the sheets dirty, I won’t be the one to wash them~!”

“Manuela!”

Said woman left the room with her laughter trailing after her, shutting the door and not-so-subtly locking it behind her.

For some reason, Dorothea still wasn’t looking at her. That was odd.

“Dorothea?”

“Yes?” The answer was instantaneous, but her gaze remained resolutely on the wall opposite the bed Ingrid was tucked into.

Ingrid didn’t like that. She wanted to see Dorothea’s pretty face again.

“I want to see your pretty face again. Your blushing was nice. Will you please look at me?”

Dorothea’s shoulders tensed, and Ingrid could have sworn she saw a shiver run up her spine. “Manuela was right; you really are out of it. My darling Ingrid would never have the courage to say all of that so bluntly.” It sounded closer to the usual Dorothea, but her words were awkward and slow out of her mouth, like she wasn’t able to speak like she wanted to.

“Your darling Ingrid may be out of it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think this stuff all the time! You’re so pretty it’s unfair! How am I supposed to deal with how gorgeous you are? And another thing, do you know how much your words affect me? Flirting with me all the time is so mean! Do you know how it feels to hear the one you love flirt with you but not mean it? Not good!”

Ingrid really wasn’t sure what she was saying at this point, but it felt good to get her feelings out there. Even if they ended up sounding more upset than she actually was.

Dorothea finally looked at her, but her expression was strange. The furrow of her brows said bad feeling, but her awkward smile said good feeling, and the blush said good feeling, so why didn’t Dorothea seem happy? Something had to be done about this!

“Come here!” Ingrid said, making grabby hands at Dorothea.

The songstress indulged her, leaning forward slightly, the furrow to her brow easing into one of confusion. That was a little better, but it still wasn’t what her expression should be.

“You always tell me that frowns will give me wrinkles, so take your own advice!” Ingrid grabbed Dorothea’s face and used her thumbs to clumsily massage away the furrow, nearly poking Dorothea in the eye more than once. But she didn’t! That was what mattered!

Dorothea finally looked better after the massage, a smile on her face. She looked like she wanted to laugh too, which was even better. And that lovely blush was still there!

“Good! You deserve to be happy! And I could make you happy if you let me! But you gave my ring to the Professor, so maybe you wanna be happy with her instead. But she couldn’t make you as happy as I could! I swear on my honor as a future knight!”

Dorothea reached out and smoothed out Ingrid’s hair, her fingers gently running through the blonde locks. It felt nice. Very nice. Ingrid wished she would do that more often. “Oh, Ingrid. I’m sure you won’t remember any of this, but if you do, please, come find me and tell me all this again. I… would love to give you an answer when you’re aware enough to hear it.”

“Okay, I will. But now I’m tired and I need sleep. Will you keep petting my head while I do? It felt really nice.”

Dorothea giggled, running a thumb across Ingrid’s forehead. “Of course, dear. Sleep well.”

“Mmkay…”

Ingrid slept with a smile on her face, and dreamed of Dorothea.

* * *

Ingrid woke a day later, her stomach growling and her head aching only slightly. She didn’t remember much after smashing her face into the table. She knew that she was taken to the infirmary, and that Dorothea was there, but everything else was fuzzy.

Perhaps she could ask Dorothea. After all, she’d have to thank the songstress for being there for her after making a fool of herself for the hundredth time. Maybe she should bring her some flowers from the market…

Sylvain had come to pick her up, his hands laced behind his head as usual. “Hey there, bonehead! How’s the noggin’?”

She gave him a playful shove. “All patched up thanks to the power of magic, but my head still hurts.”

“Not to mention the power of love! I heard that Dorothea gallantly carried you all the way to the infirmary and nursed you back to health.”

Ingrid felt her cheeks explode with heat. The image of Dorothea carrying her like a princess through the academy grounds in a rush was a… was nice. Part of her wished she had been conscious for that.

“She doesn’t feel that way about me, Sylvain,” is what she settled on.

Surprisingly, Sylvain gaped at her.

“What?”

“You can’t be serious,” he said, scrutinizing her. “Goddess, Ingrid, please tell me you’re not being serious.”

“I-I am! She doesn’t love me, Sylvain,” Ingrid said defensively. She was fairly sure of what she had said, but with the way Sylvain was running his hand through his hair, she was starting to doubt herself just a bit.

“She… doesn’t love me back, does she?”

Sylvain sighed. “Look, it’s not my place to tell you how she feels. Just find her and tell her your feelings, Ingrid. I promise you everything will be alright. Do you trust me?”

“Well…”

“Ingrid, c’mon.”

“Alright, yes, I trust you. I’ll… buy some flowers in the market and confess my feelings. But if she rejects me, you’re paying for all my meals this week.”

“Deal!”

* * *

Once the flowers were purchased (lilies that Sylvain recommended for their meaning, one that Ingrid couldn’t remember), she searched around the monastery for the elusive songstress. She checked all the usual places, asked all of her usual conversation partners, but not one sighting of Dorothea.

Ingrid supposed that she could check the Goddess Tower, even though it wasn’t technically open. That didn’t stop a lot of people though, and it certainly wasn’t going to stop Dorothea if she truly wanted to be up there.

As Ingrid quietly snuck past the guards, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and a part of her knew it wasn’t because of her illicit entry, but she had no idea what would make her more nervous about meeting Dorothea. Well, no more nervous than usual anyway.

She gripped the parchment wrapped around the bouquet tighter, but startled at the sound of the crinkling paper. She eased her grip just enough so she wouldn’t damage the delicate flora, but her hands itched to do something in her anxiety.

Sylvain had told her to be honest. Pretty rich of him to say considering his philandering ways, but Ingrid knew he had a point. When it came to the best interests of his friends, he had yet to steer them wrong.

So here Ingrid was, climbing the steps to the Goddess Tower with her heart beating out of her chest.

When she reached the top, her breath, already labored from the ascent, was stolen completely at the sight of Dorothea illuminated by the setting sun. She looked fit for a painting that would hang in the Kingdom’s castle. Reds and oranges shining through her brunette locks, caressing them like flames, and Ingrid was in awe.

Dorothea turned then, her smile bright as always, and yet it felt just the slightest bit hesitant. Why was she hesitant at the sight of Ingrid? No matter how she felt about Ingrid, Dorothea never looked anything other than 100% confident, so what was this? What was this development that only served to further throw Ingrid off of her game?

“My darling Ingrid! How nice to see you up and about again! How do you feel?”

“Back to normal. Faith magic always amazes me.” She fidgeted. “Oh! Uh… these are for.. uh… these are for you. Thank you for taking me to the infirmary and checking up on me.” She thrusted the bouquet forward, averting her eyes from the woman in front of her.

“Oh, Ingrid, these are lovely! You didn’t need to buy me flowers. Just seeing you healthy again is enough thanks for me!” Dorothea took a long sniff of the flowers, smiling softly. “Lilies too! How did you know my favorite flower?”

Ingrid scratched her cheek. “I didn’t, but Sylvain said these would be the best choice. I confess I don’t remember their meaning, despite all the lessons on ‘matters befitting a lady’ they were taught in,” she said with a faux nasally voice.

Dorothea paused then. “You don’t remember their meaning?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ingrid said with a blush. “My apologies. Did Sylvain play a prank on me?”

“Well… I suppose that depends. How much of your time in the infirmary do you remember?”

If Ingrid was honest, not much. And Ingrid was always honest, and yet that felt like the wrong thing to be at the moment.

“I remember being carried to the infirmary, I remember hearing someone crying, I remember waking up and you and Manuela were there. The rest is pretty fuzzy, I’m afraid.”

“I see. Well, I’m certainly glad you don’t remember my blushing then. That would be quite embarrassing for me and my reputation.”

That was odd. Dorothea didn’t sound the slightest bit embarrassed, nor did she sound relieved. Her voice was almost… venturing? As if she was seeing how Ingrid would react?

“You blushed? I’m sure that must have been quite a sight,” Ingrid somehow said, bypassing her mental filter that _surely _would have put a stop to that.

For some reason, Dorothea’s face flushed, likely just as much as Ingrid’s face surely was. “So it wasn’t just the blow to the head talking then. Even healthy Ingrid wishes to see my flushed cheeks, hm?” Her voice was shaky, despite the obvious attempt at nonchalance.

“Uh…” Ingrid said eloquently.

“You’re quite the charmer, you know? Even Professor Manuela thinks so. She said as much in the infirmary while you were out cold from your self-inflicted injury.”

Why did that sound so familiar? She’s hardly said a word to Manuela outside of typical medical dealings, so why did that ring a bell?

“And don’t worry about that ring you gave me. The Professor returned it to me right away and demanded I keep it, which of course I did. It’s around my neck now, actually.” Dorothea pulled the ring out by a chain, the metal and gems glittering in the setting sun.

Why was she talking about the ring now? It felt like Dorothea wasn’t even talking to her. It felt as if she was talking to… _Oh goddess damn it!_

Ingrid pressed a hand to her face. “What did I say when I woke up?”

Dorothea laughed, but it wasn’t unkind. No, it sounded nearly the opposite; far too kind for Ingrid’s comfort. It sent butterflies aflutter inside her. “You said quite a lot, Ingrid. Much of it was rather surprising to me, you know. Still, how am I to know whether those were your true feelings or just the words of your rattled mind?”

Ingrid pressed her other hand to her face, sighing heavily into them. So her unsound mind had basically revealed everything then. Wonderful. She supposed this would be the moment that Sylvain would tell her to just hurry up and say what needed to be said.

“And if those were my true feelings?” Ingrid pulled her hands from her face and snapped up straight, taking on the stance of the knights she admired so dearly for strength. “If the things I said when I was out of it were my true feelings, what would you say?” Her face was on fire, but she refused to avert her eyes. She was to be a knight one day, and knights didn’t run from the things that scared them, even if the thing that scared them was the answer to her feelings from one _very _pretty and _very _kind woman.

Dorothea stepped in close, her lips just a hair’s breadth away. “I would say that I accept your feelings.”

“I don’t remember much of what I said, but what I do know is that I love you, Dorothea, and if you will have me, I will make you the happiest woman in the world. The Galatea family no longer has much to their name, but I swear to you that I would never let you want for things, and I will love you until the end of our days.” Ingrid took a deep breath, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Dorothea’s. “Will you do me the sincerest honor of becoming my wife?”

“The honor would be mine, my darling Ingrid. I love you too.” Her voice, thick with tears, was the happiest Ingrid had ever heard it, the sound so wonderful it made Ingrid’s body warm, awash in joy.

“May I… kiss you?”

Dorothea giggled. “You may.”

Ingrid brushed their lips together, before Dorothea completely closed the distance between them. It was as if one of Dorothea’s Meteors hit her lips, an explosion of warmth, joy, and relief hitting her all at once until she was crying too. It was salty, but Ingrid certainly didn’t mind, and from the way Dorothea was kissing her, she doubted the songstress—her _wife_—minded either.

She’d have to thank Sylvain for giving her a push later.

But for now, all that mattered was the woman in front of her, and that was enough for Ingrid.

They would find their happiness, no matter the future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid got a little wild there, but talking to someone who's taken a blow to the head recently usually ends up pretty wild. Hope y'all enjoyed it regardless. And I said it earlier but I'll say it again: DOROTHEA AND INGRID DESERVED AN A SUPPORT TOGETHER
> 
> Until next time~! [ Definitely not a Patreon](http://www.patreon.com/makas0ul)


End file.
